what was and what could have been
by fitter13
Summary: hermione goes missing harry has to find his true feelings about her.
1. what was and what could have been

Chapter one  
What was and what could have been  
  
It was late; Harry Potter woke up for no apparent reason. He had had that dream again, the one about his old school friend Hermione. She said, "I love you Harry". This had happened once before in their 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had chosen to ignore this because he thought she couldn't be serious. He got out of bed carefully trying not to disturb his wife Cho who was lying next to him.  
  
He went downstairs and sat in his favorite chair in his living room. It was over stuffed and very comfortable. To help him think he pulled out the leather bound photo album which his friend Hagrid had given him after his first year at Hogwarts. This album had pictures of his parents in them who had died when Harry was just a baby. As usual they smiled and waved at him because these were not regular pictures these were wizard pictures.  
  
Harry got himself a cup of hot chocolate and started thinking. Was he meant to be with Hermione Granger? Obviously she wanted to be with him. She had never married even though Ron Weasley had proposed three times.  
  
Harry was a successful auror now along with Hermione. He saw her every day and he could tell she was still in love with him.  
"But no" Harry thought, "I am not meant to be with her I am married to Cho and we are happy".  
  
Was Harry supposed to marry Cho or was he just being selfish when he told Hermione that he didn't love her. Maybe he did. At this moment he lost his concentration and spilled his hot chocolate all over the ground.  
"This will have to wait until morning" he said. He turned off the lights and went to bed. 


	2. Gone?

Chapter two  
Gone?  
  
Harry left early for work the next morning. Cho wasn't up yet. When he got to his office in the Ministry of Magic by apparating Harry noticed it was dark. Nobody was there yet. Not even Hermione the over achiever or mad eye Moody the expert.  
  
He just sat in the office and thought about his dream. Why did he keep having this dream? It was so quiet in the office he was startled when the door opened suddenly. It was Alastor Moody, his old teacher from Hogwarts.  
"Here kind of early aren't you Potter", Moody said in a raspy voice.  
"Couldn't sleep", replied a very tired Harry.  
"Mind telling me why", asked Moody as he sat down in a chair next to Harry.  
"Not really", Harry replied. Moody got up and said "Ok suit yourself" as he walked away.  
  
Harry waited anxiously that day for Hermione to come in. Between calls he would watch the door. One thing that cheered him up was getting to arrest his enemy Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius Malfoy for using the imperious curse on a group of wizards. This is an unforgivable curse and is most severely punished by wizard law. This gives a witch or wizard total control over someone else.  
  
Harry went home rather sad because Hermione did not come in at all that day. Harry thought she was just sick or something. But what if she wasn't sick, what if something was really wrong? What if she was..... gone? "No" Harry thought "She was the smartest witch at Hogwarts; she can take care of herself." He would go to her house tomorrow morning to make sure. 


	3. Anxious but Disappointed

Chapter Three  
Anxious but Disappointed  
  
The next morning Harry left rather early again, and apparated to Hermione's house. Even though he had known her for several years Harry was still quite nervous. He knocked on her door and a tall man with silver hair answered the door. If Harry had not arrested Lucius Malfoy yesterday he would have sworn this was him. The man said "May I help u sir?" "Yes I am here to see Ms. Granger", Harry replied. "Well I am a doctor and Ms. Granger is in no condition to have visitors" "Is she alright" "Oh she will live"  
  
Harry walked away very disappointed. He had been hoping to see Hermione. Every day he went back to her house before and after work and had the same conversation with the so called doctor. Even worse Hermione would not answer his letters. His owl Hedwig had never made an error in delivery before and Harry was sure she hadn't this time.  
  
As Harry was walking in his door one night a brown tawny owl landed on his shoulder. It had a parchment tied to its left leg. Harry untied it and the owl flew away. Harry stepped inside, sat down and opened the letter. Immediately he recognized it as Ron's hand writing.  
  
Dear Harry, There is something wrong with Hermione. I really need to talk to you. Meet me tomorrow night at 7:00 at the Leaky Cauldron. Goodbye and see you then  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
The next night Harry left at exactly 7:00. He apparated right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He walked in and immediately saw Ron's firey red hair which stuck out in the blandly colored pub. He sat down next to him and said "So.. Ron" 


End file.
